Epilogo
by Maki-san
Summary: ¿En realidad estan preparados Shinji y Asuka para ser los Nuevos Adam y Eva?


EPILOGO  
  
Después del One More Final "I need you"  
  
Shinji se encuentra sentado con las piernas atrapadas en sus brazos, su rostro casi escondido, su mirada inundada frente a ese enorme océano de LCL frente a él, su boca dando lugar a el único pensamiento en su cabeza  
  
- ... Ayanami, Asuka, Misato...  
  
La jovencita detrás de él aún permanecía recostada en la arena, los vendajes en su brazo y ojo indicaban la dura pelea que tuvo contra los evas, pero las marcas en su cuello indicaban el intento de ahorcamiento por parte de su compañero, el ojo libre que le quedaba se perdía en el infinito cielo estrellado que los cubría  
  
- ...Ayanami, Asuka, Misato...  
  
Los dos ahora se encontraban solos en ese inmenso lugar lleno de destrozos, las gigantes estatuas petrificadas de la Rei gigante y los evas eran el ultimo recuerdo de lo sucedido en el tercer impacto, ese lugar muy difícilmente se parecía a lo que ellos conocieron una vez como tierra, pero seguía siendo su hogar  
  
- ...Ayanami Rei...  
  
Esa niña que siempre aparento frialdad ¿Pero en realidad solo la aparentaba? Esa niña que fue llamada marioneta y solo obedecía ordenes casi sin voluntad propia ¿En realidad fue así siempre? Esa niña que causo el tercer impacto y ahora no estaba, Shinji la vio por ultima vez cuando despertó ¿Acaso solo fue una ilusión?  
  
-...Katsuragi Misato...  
  
Una mujer que desde pequeña estuvo sola, en realidad solo le mostró su lado gentil, bondadoso y hasta casi infantil, no quiso herirlo; solo lo menosprecio tratándolo como a un bebe, solo lo usó como los demás lo hicieron; le prometió mostrarle su lado adulto a cambio de subir al eva por ultima vez, y esa fue la ultima vez que la vio, ahora quizá ella también lo observa desde esa profundidad  
  
- ...Langley Asuka...  
  
La jovencita que subía al eva solo por alimentar su ego y orgullo, escondía su dolor detrás de una mascara de frialdad, ese dolor causado por su madre quien la cambio por una muñeca, y así mismo reemplazó el amor que no recibió de pequeña por las loas de los demás, pero pronto fue superada y ese fue su fin, ahora yacía detrás de él como si estuviera muerta  
  
Shinji apretaba sus piernas con sus brazos y cerraba sus ojos fuertemente casi queriendo lastimarse a sí mismo para huir de la realidad frente a él  
  
- Ayúdame Asuka, ayúdame, ayúdame, ayúdame Se seguía repitiendo esas palabras una y otra vez, una y otra vez, trataba de no recordar lo sucedido, pero no podía, todo a su alrededor era la prueba de la destrucción que ocasionó una niña de su misma edad. Se dio cuenta de que todo lo que lo rodeo fue un instrumento para llevar a cabo el final de la humanidad; como le hubiera gustado ser parte de ese final, no estar vivo en ese momento para no llevar sobre sí mismo el peso de ser una de las ultimas personas que habitan la tierra; pero la joven detrás de él le recordaba que ellos dos eran la ultima oportunidad de los hombres para demostrar que valía la pena su existencia, ese pensamiento lo estremecía aún más, no se sentía capaz de ser él quien demostrara eso. Shinji solo se levanta y se acerca a Asuka viéndola fijamente coloca su mano sobre su rostro queriendo sentir algo de su calor, queriendo sentirla viva  
  
- Ayúdame Asuka, levántate, no me dejes solo, te necesito ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que solo quedamos tú y yo? Por favor Asuka levántate  
  
- ¿Para qué? Eres un mentiroso, no me necesitas, anda yo solo te observare desde aquí... eres un egoísta  
  
- Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, ¡¡¡PERDON!!!  
  
Asuka se levanta y le pega una cachetada con tal fuerza que él solo voltea su rostro un poco y sus lagrimas caen por sus mejillas, después de unos momentos la abraza tan fuertemente que juntos caen a la arena  
  
- Ayúdame Asuka, yo en verdad te necesito, tu sabes que solo no puedo hacer nada, si tu sigues a mi lado te convertirás en la fuerza que me haga vivir; quédate conmigo y hazme sentir vivo, hazme sentir que puedo lograr vivir  
  
- Sigues siendo un egoísta, solo piensas en ti mismo... no vale la pena formar una generación igual... si es así que prefiero morir contigo, tampoco quiero estar aquí, no quiero presenciar una segunda aniquilación del ser humano  
  
Shinji solo apoya las manos en la arena y se levanta un poco, luego de dudar por un momento le da un pequeño beso en la boca a Asuka  
  
Ahora ellos dos se toman de la mano frente a un profundo abismo, cada uno aprieta fuertemente la mano del otro y esa es la señal para que juntos caigan al vació lentamente y sus corazones y sus mentes se preparen para el sueño final y eterno mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en sus rostros  
  
- ¡Mamá!  
  
- ¡Mamá!  
  
FIN  
20/ago/03  
  
Maki-san 


End file.
